


【900Gavin】Backbone（RK900/蓋文，NC-17）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊簡介：一場仿生人與人類（渾蛋與渾蛋）不怎麼優雅的逃亡之旅





	【900Gavin】Backbone（RK900/蓋文，NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊NC-17是為了一些可能黃暴血腥粗俗不怎麼有道德的內容，目前沒肉  
> ＊但我也不知道怎麼警告，大概就小心雷，有欺負蓋文與角色死亡提及  
> ＊我嘗試寫一個片段系列，如果可以會繼續下去，當然也可以分開看待這篇

「你這是在睜著眼說瞎話，」蓋文扶著自己的腦袋，瞪著他面前的仿生人，語氣裡滿滿的無奈，好像他在面對一個藏起破掉花瓶的男孩，「你們仿生人都這樣嗎？」

RK900看著蓋文，淺色的眼睛裡帶著困惑，「所以我閉上眼睛比較好嗎？」他問道，頭跟著傾斜在一個美好的角度，表情天真得讓蓋文想揍他，但人類無法動手，最多翻個白眼而已。

「老天，」蓋文咕噥著，滿肚子抱怨，儘管內心深處，他是開心見到RK900這昔日搭檔的，「我簡直像待在某個蠢蛋博物館，對著個蠢雕像說話。」現在那些他悄悄想過的、感人肺腑的重逢景象，全給仿生人的白目壓下去了。

「我不是雕像，」RK900彷彿當蓋文是個不聰明的兒童，皺著眉解釋道，接著又似乎想起什麼，目光瞬間柔和了起來，「我是真的。」

對、對，沒錯，我還是個真正的小男孩呢，「所以咧，你現在到底是要幹，還是不幹？」蓋文不清楚RK900的機器腦袋都裝了些什麼垃圾，他沒心情追究，他只想直奔主題。

「幹什麼？」又來了，RK系列特有的疑問貌，有時候蓋文覺得那是他們假裝得，佯裝成什麼都不懂的模樣，其實塑膠的殼子裡滿身壞水，「還能幹什麼？」蓋文咬牙切齒，不屑的反問。

一個男人幾乎全裸，只穿著一條貼身的黑色內褲，出現在叫作伊甸園店裡，坐在一張可笑的粉色床鋪上，還可以幹嘛？聊天下棋嗎？

別怪此時蓋文脾氣差，這些日子來，他實在過得不好，自從仿生人革命之父，也就是名為馬庫斯的仿生人，不幸離奇死亡後，出現了一票仿生人，忽然發狂似的攻擊人類。

一開始只是零星的幾個騷動，畢竟歷經仿生人革命，仿生人們不再單純服從命令，他們同樣有自己的意志，發生點爭吵再所難免，警局已經不意外收到仿生人鬥毆、人類挑撥仿生人結果被揍昏、或仿生人與人類之間的三角戀導致放火燒屋，等等相關報案。

當時沒人曉得事情越演越烈，仿生人們開始像有瘟疫傳染一樣，一個接著一個變得兇暴，他們聚集起來，嚷著「人類都該死」之類的口號，向人類發動攻擊，第一座被佔領的城市，便是底特律。

很不幸的，沒找出殺害馬庫斯兇手的底特律警局，是其中一個被拆毀的目標，再更不幸的是，蓋文首當其衝被捉起來，幾個WR系的女性仿生人架著他，說我們可認識你了警探，接著他就給帶走了。

絕對不是蓋文弱，往後他堅稱這一點，是幾個從前玩各種模式、設計得身強體壯的仿生人，實在超乎想像的強悍，加上他們人數多，以及種種包括生理、環境等因素，蓋文無法逃脫，跟著其他倒楣的人類，送進仿生人新建的伊甸園當寵物了。

他記不清自己待在這裡多久，前段時間仿生人們送他去「教育」了一番，詳細內容蓋文不願意回想，只能說，仿生人可真他媽被浪費，他們稱得上是創意無限，蓋文打賭，仿生人絕對有自己的Pornhub網站。

總之蓋文待在專門關人類的伊甸園已經一段時間，這些無趣的日子裡，蓋文想過很多事，包括怎麼逃出去、逃出去之後要幹嘛、自己的人生為何如此操蛋、其他人現在在哪裡、那個曾經說著「我們是搭檔」的RK900又跟他的兄弟跑到哪裡野了？

在大半個美國給仿生人統治之前，RK900就不知和康納去執行什麼機密任務，「無可奉告」是蓋文問了臨行的RK900要去哪後得到的回答，僅此而已，沒了，有時候這些對話讓蓋文覺得自己傻透了，他怎麼會奢望能和個寶寶來段溫情送別？

尤其他們在蓋文的破公寓裡，RK900還一腳踩在窗沿上。浪漫這詞大概早在RK900出廠的那刻，便被他腦子裡的阿曼達剪個一乾二凈。

「其實我覺得我的阿曼達出了點問題。」以前RK900向他提過這事，在RK系列們加入警察系統，成為小小公務員時，他們大腦裡負責和模控生命聯絡的那位女士，也切斷了大部分的聯繫，剩下他們自己，和性格變得迥異的阿曼達。

據RK900的描述，一開始阿曼達是正常的，後來她在某天換上了件夏威夷衫、戴著墨鏡、躺在躺椅上，手裡舉著一杯鳳梨汁，看起來不失優雅，但她開口，便是對尋求幫助的RK900說：「滾邊去，小屁蛋！你的愛情諮商師要休假！」

RK900描述這詭異場景時，眼睛死盯著蓋文，後者聳聳肩，說你怪我囉？

所謂一個巴掌拍不響，兩個智障剛剛好，一點都沒押韻，不過蓋文忽然覺得有道理，不是他要承認自己是個傻逼，而是在這堪比動物園的可愛動物區待久了，腦子當然也變得奇怪了點。

「喔，」經過蓋文一大段亂七八糟的思考後，RK900反應過來了，蓋文差點要站起來，為他想出答案的大寶寶拍拍手，「我不是來當客人的。」這話出自於一個出現在伊甸園的仿生人，他甚至在進房看見蓋文的當下，露出了算是他最驚訝的表情。

基本上那張臉沒有什麼變化，連那時站在他旁邊的店主人都沒發現，「我是來帶你出去的，警探。」他說，一邊伸出左手，朝被他右手掐著脖子的店主人靠近，扯出對方的調解器，順便把那小東西捏了個粉碎。

穿著華麗的仿生人倒在地上，像堆被丟掉的廢鐵，蓋文看著沾上地毯的藍血，再抬頭看向RK900，「操，」他脫口便是一句髒話，表示現在內心的千言萬語，而且該死的，他房間的地毯才剛清過，「那你打算怎麼做，大英雄？」蓋文指了指自己脖子上的項圈。

那金屬玩意兒在伊甸園不稀奇，會放電，要是離開區域內，聽說還會自動爆炸，碰的血肉模糊，伊甸園的每個人類都配有一個，店主人大量購買時，廠商還特別免費附贈遙控器，「本來是要加錢的，特別優待你。」現代仿生人可是也懂得做生意的。

RK900掃描過蓋文的脖子，再蹲到店主人的殘骸旁邊，在對方的醜西裝口袋裡摸索一番後，找到了符合代碼的遙控器，「待在這裡等我。」他將遙控器塞進外套口袋，對蓋文說道，然後拆掉店主人的機械手臂，利用對方的手掌開門，頭也不回的出去了。

蓋文還坐在床邊發矇，望著那扇關起來的門，以及RK900扔在地上的那截手臂，房間外頭有些零星的碰撞聲與尖叫聲，好像誰在大喊大叫，不過房間的隔音極好，蓋文根本聽不清楚是在嚷嚷什麼。

過了一會兒，蓋文跳下床，走到店主人停止運轉的機體旁邊，他先是用腳尖戳戳對方還在的那隻手，發現那仿生人確實一動也不動了，他才狂妄起來，抬腳往那張令他想吐的臉猛踹。

門上的一聲巨響傳來時，蓋文正扯下仿生人的頭，打算當球踢，來消磨等待的時間，他拎著那顆頭，彎腰撿起地上的那截手臂，小心得開了門，RK900在門滑開的瞬間就滾進來，再搶過蓋文手裡的機械手臂，把一票餓鬼樣的仿生人關在外面。

「一切都沒事吧？」RK900一臉鎮定的爬起來時，蓋文問道，嘴角泛著一抹笑意，他想起自己和RK900重逢的情況，仿生人信誓旦旦的對他說，一切會沒事的，現在看看是誰有事了？看看是哪個寶寶睜眼說瞎話了？

高大的仿生人調整了一下領子，其實不算個有意義的舉動，因為他的第一顆扣子已經消失無蹤，「我很好，再等我一下。」RK900說，拿走了蓋文手上的玩具，打開房間門，以一種籃球選手的氣勢，用力扔出那顆腦袋，接著衝回戰場。

門闔上了，蓋文又感到無聊起來，他在房間裡閒晃，跑去上了個廁所，對，仿生人在他的房間裡好心的蓋了廁所，「請別像隔壁的那個FBI探員，尿得到處都是。」他們告誡他，還用了「請」這個字，但在話出口的那刻，蓋文瞬間就有了尿意。

不過蓋文始終沒做，被電擊到漏尿不是個好體驗，至少不是在這座人類動物園，他晃回床鋪旁，噗通的倒進去，他發現自己累得要死，興奮時腦袋分泌的那些化學元素退去，人類蓋文失去意識，打了個小盹，似乎還打了呼，他沒做夢，卻突然驚醒。

睜開眼他便對上RK900那對淺色的眼睛，蓋文眨眨眼睛，察覺到彎著腰的仿生人手裡拿著遙控器，他一度以為RK900要按下開關，誰知道呢，他的大寶寶一直有奇怪的好奇心，不過實際上RK900並沒有這樣做，他只是將遙控器抵上蓋文的項圈，哐啷一聲，重獲自由。

蓋文摸摸他獲得解放的頸部，好像個險被砍頭的人，確認自己沒有頭頸分離，他望著仿生人，感謝溜到他的嘴邊，大約兩秒，他跩過對方的衣領，狠狠地用額頭撞了RK900一下，「你他媽太慢了！」他抱怨著，一邊摀著自己發疼的額頭，眼睛瞪著退開的仿生人。

「十七分又二十三秒，已經暫時肅清所有威脅。」絲毫不受影響的仿生人說，抬手梳理好自己垂落的幾撮頭髮，再拉好外套邊，雙手揹在後頭，士兵報告般的看著蓋文下床，在他面前氣呼呼的，「你知道我不是在說這個！」人類暴跳如雷，手指快戳進仿生人的鼻孔。

「我在底特律找不到你，」RK900壓下蓋文的手，緊緊握著，不讓蓋文再試圖搧他巴掌，「花了一星期才確認你在加州，過來也耗費我⋯⋯」蓋文揮揮空著的那隻手，打斷仿生人過於詳細的描述（即使那已經是略過某些兒童不宜的部分），我們可以走了嗎，他說，而RK900點頭，然後拉著他到門口。

用來開門的那隻前臂被RK900瀟灑的扔開，蓋文環顧四周，原先粉色與紫色結合的場所，快被藍色給淹沒，滿地都是停止運轉的仿生人，還有他們的殘肢，幾個人類縮在角落哭泣，瞥見RK900經過，發出淒厲的尖叫，露出見鬼般的表情，把自己縮得更小了。

他們朝後門前進，因為RK900把車子停在後巷，沿途仿生人都拉著人類的手，走得快，但不至於讓人類跟不上或跌倒，蓋文跨過好幾具殘骸，在RK900開啟後門時，和附近幾個玻璃管裡的人類對上眼。

這可不是什麼王子救公主的故事，蓋文想，他沒有一個地方像公主，除了他鍛鍊過的大胸，而RK900頂多算長得英俊，可基本上還不如一條蠢驢，「掰啦！蠢貨們！」他做了個鬼臉，朝那些人憤恨的眼神比根中指，門逼逼兩聲後開了，他跟RK900毫無阻礙的離開這座動物園。

停在後巷的是蓋文的車，RK900讓蓋文坐上副駕駛座，自己負責擔任駕駛，蓋文上車的第一件事就是調椅背的傾斜度，接著抬腳翹到擋風玻璃前，「食物在老位置。」旁邊的RK900看了一眼蓋文的腿，淡淡的說。

蓋文聽到他的話後，馬上伸手往椅子下撈，挖出一包壓縮餅乾，牛肉口味的，吃起來味道不差，但蓋文好陣子沒嚐到營養粉以外的食物了，所以這回他沒抱怨，只是盯著自己的腳，覺得自己像隻白斬雞。

現在長腿毛也被列在代辦事項裡了，蓋文吃著餅乾，RK900則是發動車子，一邊說：「後座有你的衣服，雖然只有幾件而已。」其他的都在大火中被燒了，本來仿生人們要燒的是蓋文的鄰居，老柯特，一個激進的仿生人反對者，結果火勢蔓延，讓蓋文家也遭殃了。

家毀了也沒辦法復原，蓋文比較關心現在還有沒有保險理賠，至於老柯特，反正蓋文沒很喜歡他，那老頭要是發現蓋文帶RK900回家，無論是幾點，都會跑去狂敲蓋文家的門，拿拐杖指著蓋文，控訴蓋文有多邪惡、仿生人是惡魔的產物，跟仿生人在同一棟大樓都是罪。

通常蓋文會保持禮貌，畢竟從小老師就教要禮讓長者，所以他常用中指與粗話祝老人有美好的一天，當然不是因為他多關懷仿生人的權益，比起這個，做愛到一半還有老年人的喝斥聲打擾，害他萎掉的怒氣更多。

警笛聲在附近打轉，RK900看了下後照鏡，發現幾個仿生人走出伊甸園，似乎是找到破壞伊甸園的兇手，「我們要走了。」RK900說道，踩下油門，讓蓋文的車子發出一聲嚎叫，衝出了封鎖線。

車子的原主人沒說什麼，忙於在嘴裡塞餅乾，與思考該怎麼催生體毛。


End file.
